I Love You
by PrincessOfHearts19
Summary: MC's bored and won't stop bugging her kidnapper, Saeran. He decided to appease her by playing a game of her choice, the only catch is if she wins, he'll let her go. If he wins, he'll kill her. SaeranXMC. Kinda short, one-shot, reviews always appreciated :)


"I'm boooooooored!" MC whined as she threw yet another crumpled up paper ball at Saeran's head. She was sprawled upside down against the bed with her head hanging off. She grinned to herself as she heard her kidnapper actually growl in frustration.

"I swear to God, MC" he said in a low voice and she snickered, throwing another ball at him in response. "Where do you keep getting all this paper from?!" he practically yelled, swiveling his chair around so he was facing her instead of his computer screen. Irritation was clear on his face and he looked like he was between screaming at her and hitting her.

Once upon a time, that expression would've terrified MC, but now she found it amusing. Saeran had kidnapped her around 3 months ago but, much to MC's surprise, he'd never actually hurt her. He'd threaten her, raise his hand as if he was going to hit her, one time even pointing a gun at her from across the room promising he'd shoot her in a heart beat if she didn't " _shut up_ ". But the most he'd ever done was yell at her, and even those occurrences were few and far between.

In some odd, twisted way, MC had actually grown to be slightly fond of her kidnapper. She knew that was a sick idea, but he was sweet in his own, unique ways. Because of that she simply laughed at his angry expression. "Entertain me!" she demanded, faking a pout.

"I'm not in the fucking mood today, MC" he growled, turning back to his computer. "I don't have time for your shit."

"But Saeran," she whined, making him cringe in response. He always got uncomfortable when she used his name. She discovered his name on accident and the first time she said it out loud he trapped her against a wall and threaten torture her till she wished she was dead.

"What?!" he hissed, his hands clenching into fists at his side.

"Let's do something! I'm tired of just sitting here while you're on the computer. You barely give me anything to do," MC complained.

He made a frustrated sound under his breathe and stood up from his chair, pushing it back violently. "Fine, I'll make a deal with you," he said in a low voice, walking over to the bed where she had moved into a sitting position. "We'll play a game of your choice. If you win, I'll let you go," MC raised her eyebrows in surprise, "If I win, I'll kill you."

"No you won't," MC laughed, but she stopped abruptly when she saw his facial expression. "You wouldn't," she said, though her voice was a bit more unsure this time.

"If you're so confident then this shouldn't be a problem. You win either way, right?"

MC stared at him for a moment before nodding, "Okay," she said slowly, ignoring the little voice in her head that screamed that this was a bad idea. "Yeah, okay deal."

Saeran almost smirked at how obviously fake her confidence was, but managed to keep his expression neutral and disinterested. "What kind of game do you want to play?" he asked, "A video game?"

MC laughed sarcastically, "Like hell I'd challenge you to a video game, I'm not an idiot." Saeran muttered something sounding like "could've fooled me" under his breathe but she chose to ignore it. "I know!" she exclaimed, straightening up a bit and meeting his mint colored eyes. "Let's play the 'I love you' game!"

Saeran made a slightly disgusted face at the name which made MC smile triumphantly. "What is that?" he asked, sounding annoyed already.

"Basically," MC began explaining, "we just repeat the phrase 'I love you' back and forth and whoever smile, looks away, or get uncomfortable first looses." She smiled and stood up so she was facing him.

"That sounds stupid," Saeran said, looking at her judgmentally.

"If your so confident it shouldn't be a problem," MC smirked, making Saeran roll his eyes.

"You're right, and it's a bit poetic that your last words will be 'I love you', don't you think?" Saeran had to admit he was a bit proud of himself for how quickly MC's smirked disappeared and the nervousness returned to her eyes. "You start."

MC swallowed nervously and looked up at his bored expression, maintaining eye contact as she calmly and quietly said the words, "I love you."

"I love you," Saeran repeated back in a bored monotoned voice.

"I love you," MC said again, widening her eyes a bit.

"I love you," he sighed, already bored.

"I love you"

"I love you"

"I love you, Saeran," MC had to stop herself from smiling when she saw his shoulders tense.

Saeran took a step closer to her and narrowed his eyes, "I love you."

MC tried to step back but Saeran caught her wrist, keeping her in place. "I-I love you," MC stuttered out, holding her breathe.

"I love you," he repeated, graciously ignoring her falter.

"I love you," she breathed. She managed to keep her facial expression neutral but she saw his lips twitch before he caught himself.

"I love you," he said slowly, trailing his fingertips up her arm.

"I love you," MC replied in a bored tone, trying to look uninterested.

Saeran grabbed her chin gently, tilting it up a bit so he could get a better look at her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you."

He leaned down till their lips were inches apart. "I love you," he whispered, his breath ghosting over her lips and MC involuntarily broke eye contact, looking down at the ground and trying to ignore the slight shiver that ran through her. "You lost," he whispered again with a smirk.

"Fuck," MC breathed, closing her eyes and stepping away from, She heard Saeran laugh as he moved to his desk, pulling a gun out of the drawer. She looked at him wide eyes and took a step back.

"We made a deal, right?" Saeran said with a smile, walking towards her slowly. MC continued to walk backwards until she hit the wall with a small thud. "Scared?" he teased.

"You kidding, right?" MC asked, giving him a panicked looked when he only chuckled in response. "You wouldn't kill me, there's no way. You wouldn't."

Saeran leaned down a bit to whisper in her ear, "And why not?" MC audibly swallowed and stared at him with wide eyes. "I told you I didn't have time for your shit. Close your eyes, MC. It might make this a bit easier for you." His voice was quiet and far too calm for her liking.

MC closed her eyes as she felt the gun press against her temple, her entire body completely still. She knew she was stuck, she should've never agreed to this stupid game. "Goodbye, MC" Saeran whispered, his smirk evident in his voice, "See you in paradise."

MC squeezed her eyes shut tightly and waited. It only took a second before she heard a small click that made her jump. It was the longest second of her life as she waited, she wasn't sure for what, the pain maybe, but it didn't come. She felt the pressure of the gun leave her head and she hesitated for a few more moments before tentatively opening her eyes.

Saeran was sitting at his computer typing, the gun lying in the open drawer next to him. "It wasn't loaded?" she asked quietly, he ignored her. She walked over to him slowly, stopping a few feet away. "S-Saeran?"

"What?" he asked in a bored tone, not looking at her.

"Um… nothing… never mind," she said, her body relaxed and she walked back to the bed and sat down. "Thank you," she said so quietly she wasn't sure if he heard her.

Saeran smirked again from his place at the computer. "I wasn't lying, MC" he said in an unreadable tone. She stared at him, frowning, unsure what he meant. After a few more minutes of silence she decided to let it go, at least for now.


End file.
